


Happy Sanders Sides Shorts

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Normally, I don't talk to my readers like this but I would like to say that I have put too much drama in for the sanders sides. In this little book, I will give them short stories for each chapter involving something loving and fun.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 2





	1. Story 1: A Picnic

Roman had an idea. One that all could agree to. The man was having good days. It was the perfect time to have an occassion such as this. He and Virgil were laying next to each other under the shade of a tree. Virgil was sound asleep. Ever since Deceit, he had learned to trust himself a bit more. He was still struggling but progress was being made. That was something that Roman had to remind him with every intimate moment they cherish and all the sweet soundful words he spoke to him. He wanted him to know how much he meant to not just him but the other beings. The fact that he existed meant that the man needed him as much as he needed the light beings.

"Hey Virgil." "Hm?" The dark being slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed them. Turning over to Roman on his side, he was given a quick kiss. His cheeks turned red. A smile on his lips. Roman caressed his cheek. Virgil placing his own hand on his. "I was thinking about inviting Patton and Logan in this world for a picnic." "How are you going to do that? Can you make food too?" Roman chuckled. "No silly. We'll prepare the food at Patton's world." Virgil sat up. He backed away. "No!" He stood. Roman stood too. Taking a step forward. Virgil hugged himself. Gasping for air as he thought about the dark deeds that could take place if he did enter Patton's world. Roman ran to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder he said, "Hey, it's ok. Just breathe. Don't forget to do that."

Virgil slowly grasped for air. Inhaling from his nose and exhaling out of his mouth. He did this a few times while Roman brought him close. "You're not there anymore Virgil. Things aren't like what they were before." Virgil closed his eyes. Telling himself the same thing in his mind. That he wasn't in the dark world. Deceit didn't have control over him anymore. Neither could the other dark beings take him away from whom he loved and those that believed in him. Yet, he still worried about what he would do to the others. "I can't go there." Roman looked at him. "What if I ruin his home? Everything could turn into nothing and my footprints! They can-" "Virgil. It's ok. You're not going to ruin anything." "Oh really? And how do you know that?" "Because..." Roman took his hands into his. "Because I will be there by your side. Supporting you in your challenges. I know you can do this. The others believe in you too."

The dark being held a timid smile. "Well..." He saw hope in his eyes. "Ok. I guess I should try." "You'll be fine." Roman opened a portal. He looked at Virgil. Their hands holding each other. Walking through the portal, there was an immediate smell of home. Hot cocoa, wood, and the scent of candles. Patton notice the pair. "Hey guys! Didn't see you there!" "Hey Patton. Where's Logan?" said Roman. "He's in the kitchen! We're going on a picnic!" "A picnic? I was going to invite you for one too." "Wow! Great minds think alike!" "Do you want to have a picnic in our world then?" "Of course! Logan!" Logan entered the living room. "Oh? Hello to both of you." He nodded. "These guys are inviting us to have a picnic in their world!" "I wouldn't mind a bit of company." "Have you prepared everything?" said Roman. "We're still working on a lot of cutting for the fruits. The sandwiches haven't been converged into their form. You can help if you like."

"Sure." "No! It's happening!" Virgil stared at where he stood. His footprints making parts of the carpet rot. He shook his head. Hiding his face. "This was a mistake. I'm destroying your world. I should go." "C'mon buddy! Who cares? It's not broken at all. You just made it different. And being different isn't a bad thing!" He wrapped an arm around him. Surprising Virgil who lifted his head. Seeing himself being guided to the kitchen. Roman was following behind. They were in the kitchen. Fruits like strawberries, oranges, bananas, and kiwis were sitting there. Waiting to be used. "You can cut the oranges." said Patton. He placed his focus on some bananas. Roman decided to cut the kiwis. Logan was put under sandwich work. Virgil's hands were shaking as he slowly reached for an orange. It rot away instantly when he touched it. Everyone saw it happen.

He cried into his long sleeves. "I told you that this was a mistake." Roman came close to comfort him. Virgil glared. "Why didn't you listen?!" He turned around. Ready to run away. Roman stopped him. Pulling him back. His hands firmly on his shoulders. "Look at me Virgil." The dark being stared at him with teary eyes. "You have got to stop doubting yourself. You're not a danger to anyone. You will never take away what we love. Who you are is something that you should love." "But I-" "No buts. It's time that you understand how I feel about you, how we feel about you." "Yeah buddy! You're a swell guy!" said Patton. "You intrigue us in many ways. Mostly when it comes to conversations." said Logan. "See? Now, will you try again for me?" Virgil stared at the rotting orange. He nodded. "But I'm still scared." "That's ok. I'll help you." Roman stood behind him. Coming into close contact. He brought a hand over his. Showing him how to cut a different fresh orange. Patton threw out the rotten one.

Virgil wanted to quit. He was going to tell them no but he didn't want to disappoint Roman or the others. Not even himself. He took a deep breathe. Watching the still orange, he could see Roman's hand holding his. Making things a lot easier. He thought about the times when Roman complimented him. Bringing those memories and the days when he was saved by his friends, he cut through the orange which didn't turn rotten.

When preparations were made, they went through a portal leading to the perfect world. All of them sat on a huge piece of cloth with a red and white pattern. A picnic basket sitting in the middle. A bowl of mixed chopped fruit and sandwiches on a huge plate were there as their feast. Everybody wanted Virgil to be the first one to take a bite out of a sandwich so that when they saw his nervous demeanor along with a shaking hand, they would see a dark being who had grown to love and enjoy the simple pleasures of existence. Virgil smiled. The taste of tuna was a delicious surprise. Everyone else ate too. They all joked and laughed. Talking about many things that made them happy. Not too long after, Roman tickled Virgil who in return began to run away. Challenging him to chase after. Virgil continued to run as Roman was catching up until he felt himself losing balance.

He tripped over. Falling face first on the ground. He sat up. Feeling something burning on his knee. His hair messy. He rubbed his eyes. Tears quickly pouring from his eyes. He cried with his knees up against his chest. Hiding himself. Roman came to his aid. He knelt down. "It was an accident. You'll be fine." "It hurts." "Where?" Virgil point at his right knee. He watched as Roman pulled his pant sleeve up. Revealing the bloody cut on his knee. He kissed the cut. Immediately, it disappeared. He smiled. "C'mon. They're waiting for us." Virgil returned the smile. He took his hand. Being lifted up, he turned to Logan and Patton who were concerned but when they saw his smile, they came to a conclusion that all was well again. And it was.


	2. Story 2: Hanging Out

Logan was sitting right in front of his computer. Typing in some information that the man would need today. He was engrossed with his work that he hadn't notice a portal opening behind him. Slowly, the other being crept closer to him until his hands were over his eyes. At first, Logan jumped but sighed when he heard the voice. "Who could it be?" said Patton. Logan smiled. "I know it's you Patton." "Aw! How did you?" He removed his hands from his sight. Logan turned his chair to his general direction. "Because I can hear your voice."

"Oh well! What are you doing?" He sat on his lap. Logan gave a puff of air when he jumped on him. His arms around his neck. Legs over an armrest. Logan's hand rested over his legs. "I'm helping the man with his afternoon outside." "Cool! Can I help?" "Patton, it is important that his day is kept at a pace that is liable to follow through. Especially with the errand that he is running." "But I want to help too! Please Logan?" Patton cocked his head to one side. His eyes appearing a bit bigger. Those pupils sparkling under the light. Lips puffy as they formed a frown. Logan sighed. "Oh, alright. But don't escalate anything. Now stop making that frown." He kissed him. Patton smiled. "Yay!" He typed something into the computer then hit 'enter.' "Patton! That's-" "But Logan!" "Well, at least he won't be lonely anymore. For now." "What do you mean for now?" "Relationships don't last too long. That is a fact." said Logan. "But this one could." "Maybe." "Are you saying that our relationship could end?"

"No, that is not what I'm saying. Look, just forget I ever said anything." A few tears ran from Patton's eyes. He stood and walked away. Logan went after him. He was heading for the break room. "Patton! I didn't mean what I said! That was my less emotional side thinking." He placed a hand on his shoulder. Now standing in front of him. "Please don't do this again. I feel guilty when I make you cry. You should know that I care about you. Work just gets in the way sometimes but the man needs to live so that we can exist." "C-Can you keep them together?" "I'll do my best but I'll need your involvement too." Patton hugged him. Logan brought his lips against his. Grasping hard as the taste of caramel spread throughout his mouth with a soft damp touch. For a moment two beings stood there in silence as they continued to kiss. Logan held him tightly in place.

Their lips part. Patton smiled. Staring into the eyes of his hero. His cheeks red. "Do you want some coffee?" said Logan. Patton nodded. He held his hand. Logan took him into the break room. There was an average wide space. A couch sat against the wall. Nearby was a coffee maker on a table with a microwave and a cabinet above. Logan grabbed a mug from the cabinet. He poured coffee into the dish. He shoved the coffee holder back under the exit tube of the coffee maker. Opening one of the drawers, there was a bunch of straws. Taking two, he ripped the packaging on them. Placing the straws inside the drink. Patton clapped his hands. "Straws! I love straws!" They had always been coming here whenever they needed time away from work and the other beings. To be alone with each other and feel that sense of peace. "Be careful." said Logan.

Patton blew air into the drink. He took a small sip from his straw. A heat reaching his tongue but not severe. He swallowed the sweet drink. Logan drank with him. With a couple of sips, he set the mug on the counter. He took Patton's hand. "C'mon. I'm really tired." He sat down. Patton resting himself on his lap. His head against his chest as he played with his tie. Logan kept a hold of him. Kissing his cheek. This was a time where they could feel more restful but they had never suspected themselves of falling asleep. Patton could feel the warmth of his chest radiating through. And Logan felt his heart grow bigger at the sight of him. His whole existence made him feel the happiness and funny jokes only when they were close like this. And even when they weren't cuddling, a beam of joy always radiated from Patton. Coating over Logan. With the calm silent atmosphere, they had slowly fallen asleep.

How long they slept was unknown to both of them. Logan woke up. Nothing or no one stir him awake. His eyes opened. Gently, he shook him. "Hey Patton. I think we need to wake up now. The man might need us." Patton rubbed his eyes. He yawned. "But I want to sleep." "We had enough sleep." "I know but....You make me feel safe and warm. I like it." Logan smiled. "Tell you what? You can sit on my lap while I work." "Yay!" Patton clapped. "I won't try to sit your work out!" Logan laughed. He held his hand. Taking Patton back to the room which held many cubicles like all the other floors. He sat down in front of his computer. Feeling as though the man needed him. Patton sat on his lap. Snuggling against him. His head over his neck. Logan could feel his hair. Soft.

He typed into the computer. Distracted a little by Patton's kiss, he accidentally typed something lovely into the man's situation with the new friend he had met. A friend that he hopes can be more than a friend.


	3. Story 3: Creating "Imperfection"

Roman was chasing him across the land. Both were smiling. He got closer until he outstretched his hand. Wrapping his arm around his waist as they fell over. Roman landed on the ground with Virgil on top of him. They laughed. "You win." said Virgil. Their noses against each other like disney dog kisses. "No, we won." said Roman. Virgil rolled his eyes. "You're so cheesy." Roman kissed him. "I am part of the dramatics." Virgil chuckled. He sat. Roman sat up too. "Want to play hide and seek?" "Sure." "You hide and I'll count." Roman placed his hands over his eyes. Virgil ran into the forest. Looking for a tree to hide behind.

He decided to sit near a random tree. He could smell something dying. He turned to the tree which was rotting. He didn't know why it did. Lately, he thought he was doing well in keeping many creations from turning bad. Suddenly bad thoughts rushed through his head. Sometimes this would happen without explanation but this time there was a reason for it. As he saw the rotting crooked tree, he wondered why Deceit had done the things he had done. Why did he make him feel useless? Or useful for all the wrong reasons? He made him think that he was a bad person. But Deceit was wrong. Virgil couldn't have been as dark as the others. He was his own being. That's what he told him as he fought against him. He was finally able to take on his own battle. Yet, he couldn't help but think how things will be when the next dark one comes along.

He felt as though he was losing his breath. He gasped for air. Rocking himself back and forth. He took deep breaths. Trying desperately to calm down but it kept getting worse. With his hands running through his hair, he cried. A burst of tears that he couldn't control.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" shouted Roman. He ran deep into the forest without the knowledge of his dark prince in need of comfort. He saw from a distance a crooked tree. Able to detect Virgil easily. He crept behind a different tree until he saw Virgil panicking. Roman knelt down. He brought him close. "What's wrong?" "I....He won't...I keep..." Again he lost his breath. "Deep breaths Virgil. Deep breaths. That's it. Just breathe." Virgil sighed. Roman caressed his cheek. "Even I worry sometimes how things will be when another dark side comes again. But we won't let them take you away from us. We will be ready." "We?" "Logan and Patton. All of us." He hugged him tight. "Now, do you wish to create something?" Virgil nodded. "What is your favorite?" "A crow." "Then create with the love and care that you will give to your creation." "I only ever loved you." said Virgil. "What if it hates me?"

Roman held his face. Staring into his eyes. "No creation will despise if you love it so." His lips were upon his. A slow tender kiss. Virgil's palm was opened. Releasing a crow out of his hand. It cawed. Their lips part. Turning to the creation. Virgil smiled with the tears of a joyous being. Roman felt his happiness. "See? You can create anything." Virgil slowly brought his hand over the feathers of the crow. Caressing it. The crow jumped off his hand. Making its way to his lap where it nudged against his stomach. His smile grew wider. Hands over his mouth. Unable to think that this was happening until Roman took his hand. Now sitting next to him with his head against his. Looking into his eyes. "Its beautiful." He turned to the crow who sat there in calm silence. Virgil brought his other hand over the crow's feathers. "Yes, it is." The crow flew away. Curious about the atmosphere.

Virgil looked at him. "I want to create more creations. Things that I have always thought of but could never turn into a reality." "You can do that now. Nothing can stop you." Virgil kissed him. His heart putting itself back from all the sadness he endured. "I can't believe you love me. Everything just feels...good." Roman smiled. "Would you like to make some more creations?" Virgil nodded. Roman took him into an open area. "Go ahead and conjure them all." Virgil raised his hand at the sky. Bats emerged along with rats, crows, and black cats. All of them surrounding the two beings but jumping at Virgil. Wanting attention. Roman knelt down with him. Both petting many of the creations. Suddenly, lilacs grew in many parts of the land. Virgil saw Roman's hand holding a rose. He placed it over his ear. Roman kissed him. Their heads against each others.

"Our imperfect world." said Roman. "Our dream."


	4. Story 4: An Accident

Patton was cooking up some hot cocoa. The liquid draining into the coffee holder from inside the coffee maker. However, it could also be used to make tea and the drink he was making just now. He was thinking of how the day would go. The man was finding himself with another person whom seemed to be bonding with him well. He smiled at the thought of happy moments. The previous memories came along which reminded him of many sad things. He dropped the mug. Pieces scattering on the floor. He cried. His fists rubbing the tears off as he tried to stay happy for Logan. Logan who had heard the noise and ran to the kitchen.

His hands rested on his shoulders. "What's wrong?" "It's the man. He's remembering him again." Logan gave a pitiful smile. "The man has someone else in his life. He will move on." He rubbed some tears off with his thumb. Caressing his cheek, he kissed his nose. Patton smiled. He was carried into the living room where he laid on the couch. "Do you need Chocolate?" said Logan. Chocolate had been a long time companion to the man when he was a child. It was one of the many stuffed plushies he would play with. Chocolate was a dark brown dog. Patton shook his head. "No. I need to be an adult. That's what Roman told me." "He didn't mean that you had to dissolve from your child humor. You just have to understand when the man needs to make an important decision." Patton sniffed. Trying to hold back tears. "I'm going to give you a tickle attack if you don't turn that frown the other way around." Patton crossed his arms. Faking a pout as if he were upset.

"Commence tickle attack!" Logan brought his hands on his stomach. Letting his fingers dance around. Patton giggled. His laughter becoming louder as his smile grew. He wiggled around. Fending off the tickles. Logan stopped when he saw that shimmering smile with those porcelain lips. Patton sat. Wrapping his arms around with a kiss. "I want to show you upstairs!" "Upstairs? I don't think I have seen your room." said Logan. "It's cool! I've got some stuff there that you'll like!" Quickly, he got up from the couch. Pulling Logan to the bedroom.

Releasing his hand, he opened the closet where two onesies hung. "Mine is a cat. The other one is a unicorn. Do you like unicorns?" "I wouldn't say they're realistic but it is a fascinating theory to think." Patton gave him the unicorn onesie. "We can both be in our onesies!" "Why not? I've never had this outfit on before." They changed into the onesies. Looking at each other, there was a sense of wonder. "Wow! You look spectacular!" "Thank you. You are...adorable." It took Logan a moment but he found the right word. Patton clapped his now muffled gloved paws. He grabbed a pillow. "Pillow fight!" "Wait a minute!" He stopped himself where he stood. "Our glasses. They're going to break if we don't remove them." "Oh. I didn't think about that. Thanks Logan!" Both beings placed their glasses on a bedside drawer. "Pillow fight!" Logan quickly reached for the other pillow as he was being whacked repeatedly. Back and forth each person attacked the other with their own fluffy soft cotton fiber weapon.

After a while, they became exhausted. Laying next to each other in the comfort of the bed along with the warmth from the onesies. Patton squinted. "I can't see you." "Me either." Logan placed a pair of glasses over his face then his own. Bringing sight back to their eyes. They stared into the other person's eyes. Locked in a heavy trance. Their lips sealed. Logan's arms were around his waist. Bringing him close as the kissing continued. Glasses falling off. Patton giggled. He expected Logan to put them somewhere safe but he didn't. Instead, he brought Patton on top of him. Letting the weight of the being engulf him with a sweet strawberry scent coming from his lips. The whole room flourished as sparkling dust floated about the area. Making the place glow of a golden color. A shiver ran down Patton's spine. Like a light tickle. Both beings parted. Breathing slow.

They smiled. "I love you." said Logan. "I love you too."


	5. Story 5: His Sides

The man was a mystery to them all. They knew he needed them and for certain reasons too. However, they wondered what his name. Who was he? What did he look like? Where did he come from? How did he exist in the first place? Why was he alive? There were many questions that they tried to answer together and alone but could not find a conclusion. For some time they stopped questioning the man for fear of hurting the worlds that held his sanity.

Days went by but their curiosity grew. They held a meeting in Patton's living room where some cups of tea and a few hot cocoa sat on the coffee table. "What do we do? We keep wondering but what if he's afraid of us?" said Virgil. "He couldn't be. If we introduce ourselves and understand our existence then he will know why we exist." said Logan. "The man. He must resemble us. Doesn't he?" said Roman. "I don't know." Logan turned to Patton. "Have you seen him?" "I only see him when he looks at himself. Sometimes he use to say awful things about himself whenever he saw his own face but I hated that. It made me sad so I told him to stop and he did." The others smiled at this. "Are we ready?" said Roman. Virgil shyly looked away. Rubbing his arm. He bit his lip. Unsure of the man. "I still have doubts. I'm sorry." "That's ok because we will all be there." Roman took his hand. Virgil looked at him. "And even if the man doesn't like us, we will still take care of him as much as we have done before."

Virgil smile grew slightly bigger as Roman laid a kiss on his head. Logan set his drink down. He took Patton's hand. "Let us proceed then." "Yeah!" said Patton, trying to loosen the tension. "Roman." said Logan who had to cast the being out of his hesitation. Roman nodded. Raising his hand, a portal opened. It did not lead forward but instead it brought them up. They stood in front of the man who was watching television.

Out of the corner of his eye, the man notice something appearing. He turned to the beings. Gasping, he dropped the remote. Shutting off the TV. "What the heck?!" "Don't be alarmed by our presence. We are a part of you." said Roman. He took a step forward but found himself in an invisible barrier. He knocked on it as did the others. "What's going on? What's happening?" said Virgil. Losing his breath, he cradled back and forth. The man ran to him but fell back at the strength of the shield. He sat up. "Breathe Virgil! Don't forget!" said Roman. Virgil closed his eyes. After a few slow deep breaths, he finally calmed down. "Why did I....I wanted to help you." said the man. "We are each of your mind. If you are at a disadvantage that causes one of us to become weaker, you will want to help yourself which will then keep our worlds or yours balanced." said Logan. The man stood. "Who are each of you?" "I focus on your mind." said Logan. "I conjure up your dreams!" said Roman proudly. "I make you happy!"

Virgil bit into a fingernail. Cowering against the wall. He sat there. Still deciding. The man knelt down. "Are you ok?" "I'm sorry. I'm not always like this but sometimes when I have to remember what I am I-" "Vi...Anxiety, you can't keep doing this to yourself." said Roman. "Anxiety? That's who you are?" Virgil nodded. "I don't care if they know but this is my first time ever seeing you. The man." "None of you know my name?" "No." said Patton. "The knowledge of it wasn't needed at the time." said Logan. The man looked at all of them. "Before I say my name, I want all of you to understand something. I am not afraid of any of you because I know I shouldn't. And I don't hate you either." Virgil pulled his hood back. Staring at the man with curious wide eyes. He stood. Listening. "I want to know each and every one of you the way that I couldn't until now."

The dark being felt his heart grow stronger. He clutched his chest. "Wh-Wh...?" His body glowed. "What's happening?" said the man. "The rest of us have grown with you as the man that we must guide but he was almost forgotten. He didn't even think that he would make it this far." The beings and the man admired Virgil's new look. He wore now a mix of purple and black patterns for his sweater with smooth black jeans. The beings hair turned purple. The same color as the man's hair. Virgil looked at his clothes. He smiled at all of them. His lips quivering. "Thank you." "Anxiety. All of you. My name is Thomas Sanders." said the man.


End file.
